


God of Forgotten Children

by Ursus_minor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Gen, Loki - Freeform, Loki Is Good, Loki comforts, Loki fluff, Loki guardian Angel, Loki helps with depression, Loki is caring, Loki is cute, Loki is sweet, Loki is the Best, Loki understands pain, Loki understands suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursus_minor/pseuds/Ursus_minor
Summary: A short and sweet Loki one-shot.You are lonely and Loki comes to comfort you.Guess, this came from my own inner child/teenager. Would have loved to have a Loki. :)





	God of Forgotten Children

_When I'm feeling weak_  
_ And my pain walks down a one way street_  
_ I look above_  
_ And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_So when I'm lying in my bed_  
_ Thoughts running through my head_  
_ And I feel the love is dead_  
_ I'm loving angels instead_

_~Robbie Williams, Angels_

You weren't sure when it had all started slipping through your fingers. One thing led to another, and before you knew it, life had become frighteningly gloomy. And maybe it hadn't even been the events around you that had triggered it. Maybe it had always been there, lurking in your own inner darkness.

Whatever had brought on that vast emptiness inside you, you hated it. You hated that feeling of despondency which you couldn't explain. You hated the feeling of being helpless. Unable to change anything. You hated feeling useless. And weak. Hated being a looser. 

As you lay in your bed, your thoughts circling around all the things that weren't going the way you'd wanted and expected them to go, you couldn't even feel that ache inside you anymore. All that was there was an eerie, lonely emptiness.

_In the end, you were always alone, weren't you?_

You scoffed. No matter how smart you were or how talented. No matter if you were a looser or a winner. In moments like this, you would always be alone.

And there was nobody who would ever understand how you felt. Nobody who understood the darkness you carried inside you.

This dark void that threatened to consume you. And you were getting tired of fighting it.

You sniffled, clutched the pillow and buried your face in it. Your nose was blocked and your eyes were swollen, but your tears had long dried up. Nobody cared for them anyway.

_Was there anyone who would ever truly care? Truly know you?_

You curled around the pillow and shut your eyes.

_Was there?_

You hadn't spoken to God in a long time and were pretty sure that he had not only forgotten you, but well and truly abandoned you. I mean, why would _he_ of all people care?

_Just send me someone._

Ok, you were desperate.

_Someone who understands._

Desperate enough to pray.

Something warm wrapped around you. A warm arm slipped around your waist, one hand came to a rest on your stomach, while another brushed over your forehead as though someone was gently stroking it with their fingers. Instead of panicking, you felt yourself relax.

“You are much loved,” a deep, velvet voice said softly.

There was so much compassion in this voice, so much kindness. Whoever it was, he spoke the words as if he truly cared. His warm body nestled closer, moulding itself to your back and you relaxed into his embrace, still astounded that you were neither freaking out nor screaming for help.

"If you could only feel how loved you are." He breathed gently. 

A tear slipped down your face. 

“Who are you?” You whispered.

“Someone who understands what it means to suffer.” There was a distinct sadness in his voice and he buried his face in your hair and sighed softly. “Believe me, I know what it's like. I know exactly what it is like.”

The warmth of his chest that seeped through your clothes made you want to snuggle closer, and there was also something else, an indefinable feeling of safety that seemed to radiate off him and enveloped you like a soft blanket. You kept your eyes closed to focus on the sensations he elicited inside you. 

“Why - are you here?”

"Because of you."

“Me?" Why would anyone go through the trouble? "Who - _what_ are you?”

“Someone who cares about you. A lot more than you could ever understand.”

You sighed softly.

“Do you always give elusive answers to essential questions?”

He chuckled and you felt his chest vibrate against your back.

“Do I now? Wasn't it you who asked for someone who truly cared? Someone who understands?”

_Oh._

“I did, but -” 

_Could it be that--?_

“You are evidently taking your prayers too lightly, my dear.”

“It – it never really worked _before_. Nobody ever listens.” You heaved a big sigh and felt another tear slip down your face.

“I'm listening.” He purred and pressed a chaste kiss on top of your head.

You'd never felt so safe in anybody's presence. So, protected.

_Could it be that this was your Guardian Angel?_

“God”, He breathed against your hair with a huff.

You blinked.

"You- are ---?" You squeaked. 

“Well, not _THE_ God.”

_Oh, ok?_ You weren't sure why you felt a little relieved that he wasn't _THE_ God. 

“What - what kind of god are you then?” You asked carefully.

“The God of god-forgotten Children.” He muttered and pulled you closer to him. 

“Never heard of a god who's called _that_.”

“There's a first time for everything.” He dismissed it casually, but sweetly.

“Apart from that, I'm not a child anymore.” you said, trying to sound defiant, but a sudden tiredness made you yawn. 

“Sure.” He murmured with another soft chuckle.

You fell quiet and he didn't seem to mind, because for a long while the two of you just lay there and you soaked up his presence. The warmth and comfort he radiated. The safety of his embrace. There was no need for words, because he seemed to know exactly what you needed to feel better.

The emptiness inside you was now filled with sensations and feelings. The void was still there, but now you felt _safe_ facing it. And yes, maybe it was true that you would always be alone, but right now you didn't feel lonely. 

He understood exactly what you needed and it was good to finally have somebody who understood you.

"What's your name?" You asked after a while. 

"Loki." 

“Thank you, Loki”, you whispered. You were starting to feel real tired now.

“You are welcome", he answered in that beautiful deep voice. Even his voice was soothing. 

Slowly, sleep settled over you and you moved a little to place your hand on top of his. 

"Don't." You muttered softly.

"Don't what?" His fingers tightened slightly underneath your own.

"Don't go away."

You wanted him to stay. He made you feel safe. He knew you. He understood.

"Shh", he hushed you. "I _won't_. I can't leave you. It is you who shuts me out by hating yourself, but in truth, I am always by your side." A soft sigh ruffled your hair. "Just don't forget about me."

"I won't. I won't forget about you." You muttered.

"Promise?" He whispered.

You were too tired to answer, so you just nodded.

"I love you." His words were the last thing you remembered before you drifted into a deep, relaxing sleep. "Much more than you could ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I'd love to know if you liked it! Thank you! Hope you all find as much love as Loki offers in this story <3


End file.
